nickiminajfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Right Thru Me
"Right Thru Me" (en español: Justo A Través De Mi) es una canción de Nicki Minaj de su álbum de estudio debut, Pink Friday. La canción es el segundo sencillo del álbum. Fue escrita por Onika Maraj, Victor Alexander, Joe Satriani, y Andrew Thielk, y fue producida por Drew Money. Fue lanzada como descarga digital el 14 de septiembre de 2010 antes de ser lanzada a las radios urban y rhythmic el 05 de octubre y después a la radio mainstream el 02 de noviembre de 2010. El vídeo musical de la canción fue filmado durante la semana del 01 de octubre de 2010 y luego se estrenó el 27 de octubre. Historia Mientras discutía el progreso de su álbum debut con MTV, Minaj discutió una canción que describió como "sobresaliente" en el álbum entero. La canción "Right Thru Me" fue confirmada en el álbum según Minaj afirmando, "No va a salir ahorita. Se va a volver cerca cuando el álbum salga, pero es una canción verdaderamente bonita. A todos les va a gustar. Es simplemente muy perspicaz pero de modo muy coloquial." La canción fue producida y co-escrita por Andrew "Drew Money" Thielk. En una entrevista con ET, Minaj comentó sobre la profundidad y significado de la canción diciendo "La canción para mi es muy, muy personal. No he hablado sobre una relación auténtica desde que me hice famosa. … No todo el mundo es rico, no a todos les gusta la joyería, no a todos les gusta jugar a disfrazarse, pero todos han estado en una relación en algún punto de sus vidas, así que cuando escuchas una canción sobre amor, es como, tu reaccionas." Vídeo Musical El vídeo musical para el sencillo fue grabado durante el fin de semana del 01 de octubre de 2010 y fue dirigido por Diane Martel, y luego se estrenó el 27 de octubre. El concepto del vídeo es una relación dramática entre un chico y una chica que cuenta con Minaj y su pelea y discusión sobre el amor, y él amenazando con dejarla mientras Minaj intenta disculparse. El vídeo fue recibido con reseñas positivas de los críticos, y muchos lo llamaron más natural y profundo que sus vídeos divertidos y llenos de vestuarios. Presentaciones En Vivo Minaj presentó "Right Thru Me" en The Wendy Williams Show el 17 de noviembre, en Late Show with David Letterman el 18 de noviembre de 2010, y otra vez en Live! with Regis and Kelly el 29 de noviembre de 2010. Más tarde presentó la canción en Saturday Night Live el 29 de enero de 2011. Minaj también presentó la canción en sus dos giras de Pink Friday Tour (2010 y 2012), y en su Pink Friday: Reloaded Tour. Créditos Grabación: *Grabada en: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA *Mezclada en: Glenwood Place Studios, Burbank, CA Personal: *Escritores: O. Maraj, A. Thielk, S. Hacker, J. Satriani *Productores: Drew Money *Grabada por: Ariel Chobaz *Asistente de grabación: Lyttleton "Cartwheel" Carter *Mezclada por: Ariel Chobaz *Asistente de mezclas: Lyttleton "Cartwheel" Carter "Right Thru Me” contiene porciones de "Always With Me, Always With You" escrita por Joe Satriani y publicada por Strange Beautiful Music (ASCAP), realizada por Joe Satriani cortesía de Sony Music Entertainment. Los créditos de "Right Thru Me" se adaptaron de las notas de Pink Friday.Folleto digital de Pink Friday Listas Uso de los medios La canción fue mencionada y rapeada parcialmente por la superestrella de la música Adele es una entrevista con Elle. Cuando se le preguntó "¿Hay alguna canción de amor del año pasado que desearías haber escrito?", Adele respondió: "'Right Thru Me' de Nicki Minaj. En verdad amor la letra de esa. Rapeando "You let me hide! Defend my honor! Protect my pride!"Visita la Wiki de Adele para más información Letra " (Nicki Minaj) ExplícitoRap Genius: Nicki Minaj – Right Thru Me Letra 06 de diciembre de 2012. |body= Nicki Minaj Youuuu seeeee riiiight throooough meeee How do you do that shit? {*3X*} How do you? {*5X*} Minaj You let me win, you let me ride You let me rock, you let me slide And when they lookin, you let me hide Defend my honor, protect my pride The good advice, I always hated But lookin back, it made me greater You always told me, forget the haters Just get my money, just get my weight up Know when I'm lyin', know when I'm cryin' It's like you got it, down to a science Why am I tryin'? No you ain't buyin I tried to fight it, back with defiance You make me laugh, you make me hoarse From yellin' at you, and gettin' at you Pickin up dishes, throwin' them at you Why are you speakin', when no one asked you? Hook - 2X Minaj What are we doin'? Cause you see through me Cause you say "Nicki," and I say "Who me?" And you say "No you," and I say "Screw you" Then you start dressin', and you start leavin' And I start cryin', and I start screamin' The heavy breathin', but what's the reason? Always get the reaction you wanted I'm actually frontin', I'm askin' you somethin - yo! Answer this question, class is in session Tired of lettin', passive aggression Control my mind, capture my soul Okay you're right, just let it go Okay you got it, it's in the can Before I played it, you knew my hand You could turn a free throw to a goal Nigga got the peephole to my soul Hook - 2X Minaj STOP! (oooooh) STOP! (oohhhh) Would you just stop lookin through me cause I can't take it No I can't take it Hook Nicki Minaj Youuuu seeeee riiiight throooough meeee You see right through me baby You see right through me (do that shit) You see right through me (how do you do that shit) How do you (do that) how do you (do that) How do you (do that) how do you (do that) Baby }} Referencias Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Pink Friday Categoría:Pistas de Spotify Categoría:2010